TANK-binding kinase 1 (TBK1), also known NAK and T2K, has a role in innate immunity. TBK1 serves as an integrator of multiple signals induced by receptor-mediated pathogen detection and as a modulator of the levels of type I interferons. TBK1 is also activated by various growth factors.
Due to its central role in immunologic and inflammatory responses inhibitors of TBK1 are expected to provide benefit to patients suffering from septic shock, autoimmune diseases, chronic inflammation, and rejection of transplanted tissues. There is a need for treatment of such conditions and others described herein with compounds that are TBK1 inhibitors. The present invention provides inhibitors of TBK1.
Certain inhibitors of CRAC ion channels are described in WO 2006/081391 and certain IP receptor antagonists are disclosed in WO 2004/043926.